The Best Idea Ever
by Mrs. Caroline Salvatore
Summary: "Because, Scott, if we help our team to win Nationals, Lydia and Allison might finally notice us, you do want Allison to notice you don't you?". Stiles and Scott help out their school's cheerleading team to win Nationals, in the hope that co-captains Lydia and Allison will finally notice them. *AU* *ONESHOT*


_A gym full of girls._

_A gym full of girls who all want to win the cheerleading championships._

_What was he doing here?_

"Remind me again why this was such a good idea? Because I'm starting to think it's not," Scott McCall said with a chuckle as he turned to look at his best friend Stiles Stilinski, who was busy with looking at a group of cheerleaders standing close to them. "Huh what?" Stiles asked, getting snapped out of his trance at hearing Scott's question, and looked at him. "You have to tell me again why this was such a good idea, because i don't see it.." Scott chuckled. They were at the national cheerleading championships because Stiles came up with the great idea to help out their school's team, and maybe finally get the attention of the co-captains Lydia Martin and Allison Argent. "Because, Scott, if we help our team to win Nationals, Lydia and Allison might finally notice us, you do want Allison to notice you don't you?" Stiles replied, raising an eyebrow as he waited for Scott's answer. "Right.. Yeah.." Scott mumbled, nodding his head. "See, and that is what I call, the best idea ever! Now come on, let's find our team," Stiles said with a grin.

"Finally! We've been waiting on … you two for like.. 5 minutes now! What have you been doing?" Lydia Martin asked when Scott and Stiles reached the group. The two boys looked at each other, before looking back at Lydia. "We've been.. checking out the competition.." Stiles answered, scratching the back of his head. "Oh really now?" Lydia asked, raising an eyebrow "And what exactly do you mean by checking out the competition?" she added, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she looked at Stiles with narrowed eyes. "Lydia, calm down.." her best friend Allison spoke up, standing next to the small strawberry-blonde haired girl. "What do you think?" Stiles replied, rolling his eyes slightly. "Stiles, shut up, you really don't want to piss her off," Scott whispered. "I do, it's kinda hot," Stiles whispered back. "Alright.. Okay! Everyone listen very closely, we're going to discuss the routine one more time.." Lydia said, before starting to explain the whole routine they were going to perform, with Scott and Stiles trying their best to listen.

After Lydia's long explanation, the whole team went backstage and prepared for their performance. "Hey Scott?" Allison asked as she approached him. "Yeah?" Scott replied, turning around to face her, and smiled at the brunette. "I just wanted to say good luck, it's really cool of you and Stiles that you're helping us out," Allison said, a small smile forming on her lips. "Thanks, you too, and no problem.." Scott said with a slight chuckle, but didn't seem to stop smiling. "What made you consider joining the cheerleading team? Not many boys actually like it," Allison asked, chuckling. "We.. Uh.. Stiles and I always loved gymnastics," Scott said quickly. "Really? Well that's really cool," Allison said with a smile "I have to get back to Lydia now.. But can we talk after this is all over?". "Uhm.. Sure," Scott nodded, smiling at her. "Great," Allison smiled, before turning around and walking back over to Lydia, leaving Scott behind. "What was that about?" Stiles asked, grinning at his best friend as he stepped in front of him. "She came to wish me good luck.. And she wants to talk after this is all over," Scott said with a grin. "Nice! I told you this was a good idea!" Stiles said loudly, giving him a high five. At hearing Stiles say that, most of the cheerleaders turned around to face them. "What was a good idea?" Allison asked, frowning slightly as she walked up to them with Lydia. "I was wondering the same thing," Lydia nodded, looking at them. "Uhm.. Stiles.. Maybe you said that a little bit too loud.." Scott muttered. "Yeah.." Stiles mumbled. "So? Are you going to tell us or what?" Lydia asked, raising an eyebrow. "It was his idea! Stiles, you tell her!" Scott exclaimed. "What was his idea?" Allison asked. Stiles sighed, before starting to explain "Well.. I came up with the idea of helping you win Nationals, since you needed a few boys, and I thought you and Lydia might notice us then.. Because I had a huge crush on Lydia for a few years now, and Scott likes you, Allison,". "Wait, what?" Allison asked, her eyes widen slightly as she looked at Scott "Is that true?". Scott nodded "Yeah..". "Why didn't you tell me?" Allison asked. "Well, .. I-" Scott started, before being cut off by Lydia "Okay, that's really cute and all.. But we're here to win Nationals, not to talk about love or whatever," she said, rolling her eyes slightly, but send a small smile in Stiles' direction "We have to perform in a few minutes, so get ready!".

The performance turned out to be really good, and all of them were surprised when they heard the results. They came in the first place.. Scott and Stiles turned out to not be that bad at gymnastics.

"So, you didn't get to finish the answer to my question, what did you want to say?" Allison asked, as she sat down next to Scott in the bus. Scott looked up from his phone, smiling at her "What I was going to say is that I thought you wouldn't like me.. So I didn't say anything". "Well, I do like you.." Allison said with a smile "And I would like to get to know you better, because you seem like a really nice guy,". "Really?" Scott asked "Well then.. Would you like to go on a date with me?". "Yes, and I would love to go on a date with you," Allison answered with a smile.

Stiles was sat in a few rows away from Scott and Allison, watching them closely. He didn't notice that Lydia took a seat beside him, and she tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "Huh what? – Oh, hey Lydia," Stiles said, a small smile forming on his lips. "Hey, so about earlier, you said you had a crush on me for a few years?" Lydia asked quickly, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah.. Why do you ask?" Stiles asked, chuckling slightly. "I just wanted to know if it was true," Lydia replied with a shrug "I'm not surprised to hear that to be honest, a lot of guys like me, but I haven't seen anyone of them doing something like this to get my attention.. I like that about you, Stiles,". Stiles nodded slowly "Yeah.. And really?". "Yes," Lydia nodded "And if you ask very nicely.. I might consider going on a date with you, because I would like to get to know you,". "Wow," Stiles said, grinning slightly "Okay then, Lydia Martin, would you like to go on a date with me?". "Yes Stiles, I'd love to go on a date with you," Lydia answered, a small smile forming on her lips. "Awesome," Stiles smiled, before looking at his phone as he heard the sound that signaled that he had a new text message.

_'Stiles, you're a genius – Scott'._

_'I know.. I know..'_


End file.
